Your Otouto
by XxBakuraXBakuraxX
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen, but somehow Hao reincarnated and is now a five or six year old boy. Yoh finds him and takes him in to his house, but what happens when Hao grows possessive feelings over Yoh? WARNINGS: Slight Yaoi  Nothing serious & Incest
1. Chapter 1: This Wasn't Supposed To Happe

My first fan fiction! YAY! :D OK enjoy this like you have never enjoyed anything before!

WARNING(S): slight Yaoi, twincest, Incest…

Chapter 1: This Wasn't Supposed To Happen

XxX

I don't know how it happened. I hissed in a low tone, was the great spirits possibly testing me?

I remember the last incident, Yoh had managed to get a clean cut at me, and I was killed, but my body was taken by the Great Spirits.

And the Great Spirit did this to me. Why? Well, I have no idea. But I was supposed to reincarnate in the next five hundred years so I could participate in the shaman fight a fourth time, but instead I have this.

Yes, here I am, Hao Asakura, a five year old boy, and it wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't have any rule over it though. Oh great spirits, why me?

XxX

I was going shopping for dinner because Anna had yelled at me and forced me to. I swear Ryu had spoiled her with his cooking. Now she expects me to do all the fancy stuff he is capable of! Oh, why me?

I kicked a soda can lying on the road, and stuck my hand in my jean pocket. _She's such a slave driver! _I sighed; this was going to be a long night.

Slowly the can rolled toward to pairs of small bare feet. I let my eyes trail up to a little boy that looked a lot like me. He blinked. _A kid? Where's his parents? And it's winter, man! And snowing! Where are his shoes?_

I smiled and kneeled down next to him. "Where are your parents, kid?" The kid seemed to take in slowly what I was saying, blinking in an absolutely adorable way.

"Are you lost?" I barricade my thoughts and return my attention to the child in full. He takes about five moments then nods.

"Do you need to go to the police so we can ask?" I ask. He shakes his head. I sigh. _Maybe he's just shy. _I smile. "Do you know where your house is?" I ask. He shrugged. "Okay, how about a simpler question; do you have a home?" I ask.

He shakes his head no. "Oh." _I guess his parents kicked the bucket. _"Here, take my hand, we'll go and see what we can do." I smile, showing him my hand. He takes a moment to think, and then takes the hand. _He's so emotionless. But very cute and adorable like a teddy bear!_

I kicked my shoes off when I came inside, and then ripped off the scarf, hat, gloves, and winter coat that covered me. "You don't have any socks, is it cold?" I ask the younger boy behind me. He shakes his head.

Anna comes marching in. "Yoh Asakura you have are late by fifteen minutes! FIFTEEN FUCKING MINUTES!" Anna growled, and then noticed me shushing and pointing at the young boy beside me.

Her eyes got wide and she turned pale. "Why does he look so much like you? Don't tell me Yoh… you're cheating on me!" I turned pale. "What the heck? Anna!" I half screamed. "So you did have children with another woman!" She accused.

I mentally slapped his forehead, groaning. "Anna I found the kid on the streets and took him in." I smiled. "Oh, oops," Anna frowned. "Yeah… oops." I trailed off.

"You know, I'm not a soup kitchen, he gets his own bloody fucking help. Try someone who actually cares." Anna growled.

"Anna, please, I'll take care of him, and I'll even take on extra chores! Any chore you want!" I begged. "Anything?" Anna raised an eyebrow. Then Anna listed many, many, many chores for me to take on. I nodded solemnly and took the kid by the hand. "You can stay in my room," I smiled.

"Yoh, I'm hungry!" Anna complained. I laughed. "I'll get dinner started. Follow me, kid." I smiled, leading him to the kitchen, where I took him by the shoulders and sat him down at the table.

I took fifteen minutes to make some ramen and sunny side up eggs.

It's nice that I've progressed in cooking skill ten fold. I poured three glasses of orange juice. I set Anna's ramen and two sunny side ups with a glass of orange juice on a trey and took it to her. She nodded in approval and I let out a silent cheer.

Then I headed back and gave the glass and a bowl of ramen to the kid. He eyed it like it was poison and poked the ramen with his chopsticks. "What? You've never eaten ramen before?" He shook his head.

My jaw dropped. Like, not eating ramen is a bloody crime! I smirked. "Well then, there's a first time for everything! And you've never truly lived before now, I assure you!" I smiled, getting my own bowl and a sunny side up and another one for the kid. He took the spoon carefully and took a sip of the ramen his eyes got wide.

"What? Good? Bad? Speak to me, child!" I demanded, and his eyes got all twinkly. "I take that as a good, yes?" He nodded.

I finished my ramen and looked at the time. Seven O' Clock; this is a reasonable time for a five year old to go to bed. Finally all those health classes come to use!

He finishes his ramen (Well, kind of, he tried to, he doesn't eat much, but he's a kid, I can't judge him) and I emptied the plate in the sink.

Carefully I helped him up, smiling. "It's time for bed."

XxX

It had been quite a day. I was reincarnated unintentionally, met up with my younger twin, which is an awkward situation. But I concluded this; Anna is an asshole.

I used to like her because she looked like my mom, but now I find her a jerk. She is mean and cruel; if I found a kid (not human) I would take him in without question. I hate this form, I don't know what my voice might sound like, I'm afraid it'll be girly.

He puts me in his bed and pulls the covers up gently. Without a hesitation I fall asleep. As long as Yoh is there, I am fine. Yoh saved me and made me realize how crazy some of my thoughts were, and he's all I have left. I don't know what I'd do with out him.

_I'm standing beside Yoh. I'm smiling, and happy, we're chasing each other. Then his friends appear and he looks angry at me. He's yelling at me and walks off with his friends. _

_**No… don't leave me!**_

_I say this and grab his arm, hugging him. He looks confused at me. I realized how selfish I truly I am. But I want my brother with me, I am afraid he'll hate me and leave me and I'll be all along again. All alone._

I wake up in a cold sweat. How long have I been asleep? Yoh opens the slide-open door and runs in. "Are you OK? I heard a scream, and…" Yoh mumbled. Whoa, I screamed? What did I sound like?

"Well, it's good to see you're alright." He smiles, standing up.

He's leaving…! I pinch his sleeve lightly with fearful eyes. "Are you okay?" He asks, worried. "Sleep with me," I request, finding my voice young and cute. Yoh is obviously surprised by my voice and smiles. "Okay. Now that you're talking; what's your name, what should I call you?" Yoh asks.

I want him to have me, to be with me always. The name I want him to call me? "You can call me otouto." I say. (Little Brother.)

He smiles and gets in the bed, wrapping his arms around me.

"Otouto… I have an aniki who calls me that on rare occasion." Yoh smiles sadly.

"And who's your aniki?" I pry.'

"It's too much for you to understand," He says, patting my hair.

"So be it. But you need to tell someone."

His eyes widen. "Whoa, you're surprisingly smart and mature for your age," He smiles. _How should I put this? I have a brother that I fell in love with for some time? No, he doesn't understand that's incest._

My eyes widen. Yoh loves me? And what does he mean "for some time?" Doesn't he still love me.

"I'll tell you a story," Yoh whispered in my ear.

"Of two brothers."

XxX

Yoh's gonna tell him about him & Hao! ^^ Yay!

YOH: Heh… victory is awesome. I'm older in this one.

LITTLE HAO: This is not fair!

YOH: ~.~ Suck it up I'm taller than you

LITTLE HAO: Offensive!

ME: Shut up you two I am trying to work on a chapter over here!

YOH: Sorry~

YOH: Okay guys you know the rules review or I'll murder Hao!

LITTLE HAO: WHAT?


	2. Chapter 2: Stepping Out

It's pretty much the same thing. O,O I like this fiction. Shut up.

WARNING(s): slight yaoi and incest

XxX

"Let me tell you a story," He whispered sweetly.

"Of two brothers," He finished.

I get into a comfortable position in the bed snuggled up against his chest.

"**Once upon a time there were two brothers. The two brothers were very close and they loved each other very much. But then one of the brothers gave in to a monster called hatred. The younger brother tried very hard to save him but failed. There was only one way to save his brother, and that was to kill him. He refused at first; he loved his brother very much. But his friends comforted him and reminded him it was the right thing. With his own hands, he killed his brother. He immediately regretted it, he was sinless, and he had just committed the sin of all sins. He had killed.**

**How was he supposed to feel? All he wanted was to tell his brother he loved him, but his brother was dead. Soon, he gave into is own monster, a monster we all have. Regret was the monster's name.**

**Never let your emotions rule you, listen to your heart and think clearly you. The end." **

I was asleep, breathing softly.

Yoh smiled sweetly.

_My stories are made of crap,_

He frowned.

XxX

It was only seven and I fought myself to wake up and make breakfast. I made some eggs and some bacon, I felt like my head was about to fall into the pan I was so tired.

That little boy had me thinking of Hao all night. I smiled; my story was a instant K.O.

Boring people is fun.

It's twelve now and I go to wake up otouto. "Wake up, otouto…" I say softly, touching his shoulders. He shivers and turns.

"Oh, Yoh..." He smiles.

"Come get breakfast before it get's cold." I smile.

"Today is a big day! We're going to go to the police and see about your parents and if not find you a lovely place to live!" I announced happily. The look of surprise on the younger's face was replaced with anger.

"I like it right here, where I am," He growled.

"Oh sorry," I frown.

"But don't you have any parents?" I ask sadly.

"No." He ends it.

"Well if your not going to go to the police we may as well go shopping for you that kimono looks funny on you since you are a boy, I think." I smile.

"WHAT?"

Oh yeah. This was gonna be fun.

XxX

"Do you like any of these?" Yoh asked, displaying the tree T shirts he found.

"They are all the same." I point out.

"No they aren't! This one is orange and this one is green and this one is white!" He argues.

I sigh. Why can't I just wear some of Yoh's clothes? They probably smell like him… the sweet fragrance of oranges and blossoms and bananas, maybe.

If someone doesn't love Yoh, they'll love his scent.

I smile lightly, and take his hand. "I don't need anything." I smile.

"Say what you will, but I'm getting these T shirts and these jeans." Yoh smirked in a mocking manner.

"Ugh… Yoh," I argue, and he drags me along.

XxX

That was short. 0.0'

Sorry guys I'm lazy.

LITTLE HAO: She is.

ME: Pick on someone your own size! –Throws Yoh at-

YOH: How come I'm always either standing my ground between you two or **being thrown at one of you?**

HAO and ME: -shrugs-


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast & Getting Lost

WOHOO I'M ON A ROLL! –Wants orange juice- before I continue wait a moment…Ah! That's better. Anyway, enjoy this (cough cough horrible) fan fic. DON'T WORRY IT ISN'T SEME YOH YOH WILL NEVER BE

Warning (S): Yaoi and lots of incest

XxX

Hao slumped down on the floor. "But I want to wear some of your clothes!" Hao whined honestly.

He looked surprised, but then took his shirt off. I let my mouth hang open when he threw it at me. "There, now let me go get you some socks," Yoh smiled, leaving. _Oh… that surprised me at first. _

Yoh came back with some socks that were knee high. Hao felt silly but in his body Yoh's shirt went down to his knees so it was all good.

Hao sniffed the shirt, moaning "Yoh." It smelt so good, like cherries and fresh oranges with rose petals.

Yoh smiled. "Now let's go have breakfast with Anna," Yoh smiled. "She wants take out for breakfast and I'm sure there is a McDonald's close by." Yoh explained.

"What if I don't want to go? And what if I refuse to?" Hao asked. "Then I would do this," Yoh smiled, picking the younger up and tossing him on his back. "Hey put me down! Kidnapper!" Hao cried and Yoh laughed.

Yoh carried Hao to McDonalds which did earn a few stares. Anna growled when he got there. "You're late. And you brought the vermin with you," she growled. "He is NOT a vermin he is my otouto and Anna shut up." Yoh was brave enough to say to back up his otouto. Anna hissed. "Oh can't we just get breakfast?" Yoh asked.

XxX

Yoh, Anna, and Hao walked along the trees by a park. "Yoh that breakfast was boring," Anna complained. "Sorry." "I want you to take me some place interesting next time." She continued. "Sorry."

While Yoh was caught up fighting with Anna Hao slipped past them and toward another part of the park.

Rain started to growl from the sky as Hao realized he was lost. "Yoh?" He asked turning and looking around.

He sat on the bench, shivering. It was so damn cold!

He wished Yoh was here.

Purely Yoh, sweet scent of oranges and rose petals, chocolate eyes and short choppy brown hair that smelled sweet as sugar.

Yes, Yoh…

XxX

Me: not so lazy this time, it's good

Little Hao: Am I gonna get big soon and do something with Yoh?

Yoh: NO!

Little Hao:


	4. Chapter 4: Find You In The Storm

This is going to be more romantic. :3 Yoh would run out in the rain to find Hao, awws…

He's mine Hao. :p

Hao: Mine –pulls Yoh into his lap-

Me: Mine! –Grabs Yoh and snuggles.

Yoh: Mine! –pulls out laptop and starts reading fanfic-

Right…

Warning: Yaoi, Twincest, Incest… blah blah blah

XxX

I was tired and cold, also lost. I slowly hugged myself for extra comfort. _**I want Yoh.**_

I know that sounded like a little kid, but I did, it was only the truth.

XxX

"Ah shit! Anna, I can't find otouto!" I cried, shaking of the cold wind. "Ah screw that runt I never liked him," Anna growled. "ANNA!" I lecture, and then growl. "Here." I give her the umbrella and run off to find him.

I searched all through the park, grassy hills and all, and I noticed I was catching a cold. But it didn't matter! I couldn't let otouto freeze! He's probably going through worse!

I growled and scanned the room for someone or something, only to find a streetlight and a bench where I spotted him sleeping softly. I ran up to him, tears welling up. I had been so worried! I know I sounded like a adult, but I was, and it's only the truth.

He sneezed, obviously caught a cold. I wrapped him in my coat and pulled him close to me and picked him up bridal style.

XxX

I twitched my eyes open to the sweet scent of oranges and rose petals. "Yoh?" I asked. "I gotcha," He smiled, and I noted on out position. I groaned, it should be the other way around! This wasn't fair!

Yoh carried me into the house to his bedroom where he put me in his bed and tucked me in. He headed for the door when my voice stopped him. "Please don't leave," I begged.

He turned and smiled. "Okay… let me bring some medicine though and a thermometer." I sat nervously for a few moments as he came back with the thermometer and some pills.

"Oh, it's one hundred one! God this is my entire fault! I should've paid more attention," He apologized, plopping some proper pills in my mouth and handed me a glass of water.

"It's okay as long as you stay here." I smiled. Yoh sighed and hugged me, tightly, warmly…

This is where I wanted to be.

I wanted Yoh.

XxX

AWWS it's so cute Yoh would go through all that…

I'm gonna make a sonfic with this with Jesse 's because you live =)


	5. Chapter 5: A Shot!

REPLYS

**SK-fan7** I think you just became my favorite person in the entire universe. As to the 4 chaps in one day thing? I love writing, if you think I already had them all finished; NO. I did them slowly bit by bit at a time. Thank you! It's so nice to have some one talk to me like that; I love your comments. In fact, if you want anything in this story, go on and tell me! I'll add in! =)

**0- **heh heh… Hao will definitely try… it's a surprise! ~.~ sorry I'm so lazy but I will try to continue. Thankies thankies!

**Thunder Of Friendship- **No, most stories Yoh is the kid I realize. I started this idea and thought "oh man it's so cute," Which it is. ~.~ SO CUTE… oh and as for Yaoi don't be afraid I am not adding any crazy mad Yaoi in it's rated T because of language, I had it rated K+, but decided there was WAY too much language… so… heh. =)

I LOVE REVEIWS! You can do them anonymous or not just know I WILL answer. Everyone review or you know I'll kill Hao!

Little Hao: Why me?

Yoh: -sighs of relief- It wasn't me this time!

XxX

I blinked by eyes open.

Sometimes I wonder if this is all a dream, if It's just my imagination. But I don't worry. I don't know what I feel to be honest, I don't love Yoh; but I don't not love him; having him assures me I'm not alone.

I trail my eyes along side me and sigh in relief. He's still here.

Yoh's breath is so warm, like he is. It smells like the mixed scent of oranges and rose petals, such a sweet fragrance. Yeah, It's probably weird I'm sniffing my brother's breath, but he's so sweet.

So innocent. I've lived thousands of years and never thought such things. He's my brother though, it makes sense I love him.

But why do I?

XxX

I woke up to find little me staring at me. "Oh, how are you feeling?" I ask, rubbing my sleepy eyes. "Fine," He smiles sweetly. At times like this I wonder what that small boy thinks.

But he is adorable! I see his face change and he looks irritated. It's as if he read my mind. But that's not possible, he's human after all. I can see that, it's something you can tell by his aura.

How did I come to like him so much?

"You know, there's something we need to do, I asked Faust, my friend, a doctor, and he said he could do something to help you." I smiled. "And what's that?" He asked, annoyed. "Just a shot." I smile.

His eyes widen and he lets out a meep. "No Yoh! I don't like shots! I've never had more than one and I don't like them, not one bit!" He yells. "But you have too, it's serious, you could get ammonia and I'm not letting it happen on my account!" I argue.

"What if I say no?" He growls.

"Do you not know me by now? I'd do this!" I yell, picking him up, and he pounds my shoulders with his tiny fists.

"Yoh no!" He cries. I take him quickly to Faust. "Here's the case," I smile and Faust laughs.

"Aww, is the patient scared of shots?" He asks little me sweetly.

Little me growled. Faust sweat dropped. He tried to give little me the shot but he protested violently.

"Otouto sit still!" I complain, grabbing him hard, holding him down.

He bites into my hand and I bite my lip; this couldn't be worse than what he went through.

Faust smiles. "All done."

"Really?" He asks. "See, no harm done," I smile, heading to get a band aid for myself.

That kid has fangs, I tell you!

I look at him, he's so cute.

He let's out an angry puff, and I wonder why.

XxX

Not too shitty, if I do say so myself. Well, the words are adding up and I love it! It's big and all!

Remember review or I kill Yoh.

Yoh: It's me now?

Little Hao: Ha!

Yoh: Remember who's in charge. –Sits on-

Little Hao: Screw you!


	6. Chapter 6: Kindergarten

**REPLYS**

Review, I always do.

**0- **I got your nickname wrong? O.O I never knew. How so?

**Thunder Of Friendship- **(Damn I love your name!) Thank you, thank you. –bows-

**SK-fan7- **I LOVE YOU!

Me: Heh heh… I do. ^/^

Little Hao: ?

Me: Hao tell SK-fan you love him/her!

Little Hao: You don't even now the gender and you want me to tell them I love them?

Me: Just do it!

Little Hao: I… love you?

Me: ^^ There you have it, SK-fan7.

XxX

I bit my lip. How long had it been? I checked the clock. Eight hours, only. Damn, what exactly was this "school" thing Yoh was at? Finally I heard the door open and ran to Yoh and glomped him. Yoh laughed lightly. "Whoa, I wasn't even gone that long, otouto." Yoh laughed.

"Define long. It has been EIGHT hours." I complain. "Yeah, well, it's school. What you think? Fifteen minutes?" Yoh laughed. "What exactly do you do at this school thing?" I asked. Yoh froze while taking of his shoes. "You've never been to school?" Yoh asked.

I looked at him curiously, and slowly shook my head. Yoh grinned. "Well, any day is the day to start, you know!" He laughed. "We can sign you up for afternoon kindergarten. Come on!" Yoh called, grabbing my hand and slowly slipping back in his shoes and grabbing a pair of flip flops of the bare floor.

"Put these on," He ordered, handing me the flip-flops. I slipped them on and he dragged me along.

XxX

I blinked and the huge amount of chibi sized people in front of me. "Class, this is a new student, what's your name kid?" She asked.

_Damn it. A name? I told Yoh to call me otouto but all these people? Um…_

"Hoshi." (Star) I say quickly. Yoh smiles. "Oh so now you say your name, otouto." Yoh smiles again.

"Are you sure you two aren't twins? You look so alike except for hair and size." The sensei laughs. "Um, I guess your right." Yoh said. _I never really thought about it but he looks like a kid form of Hao. Long red hair… brown chocolate eyes… just short. _

"Well I gotta go or Ana will kick my…" Yoh nearly said before noting on the little kids before him. I giggled lightly. "Never mind." He said before leaving.

Well, there was only one problem. I, Hao Asakura, have never actually GONE to kindergarten. Never gone to school, this won't end well.

"Okay, Hoshi, take a seat next to Sora over there. We're practicing our alphabet." The Sensei instructed. "Yes mam." I say in return. Alphabet? I'm not that stupid!

I feel like these teachers are offending me…

Quickly I write the letters and give the notebook paper to the teacher. She looks at me. "Done." I say. "Um, okay?" The sensei takes the paper and blinks at it.

"How old are you again? You sure you aren't really short or something?" She asked.

I'd love to say yes but if I did I'd ruin everything. I could spill and say I'm Hao Asakura but you know what, I 'd loose the greatest chance in the world. The chance to get to know my brother.

Yoh, pure sweet Yoh; oranges and rose petals, sweet smiles, he's so… likeable.

It's "recess" whatever that is, and I'm sitting down on the carpet until this kid comes up to me. "Did you cheat or something?" He asked. I sighed. Great, I come to this school thing, get accused, and now some kid is asking me if I cheated.

I'm ready to set him on fire when I realize I don't have my powers any more. How does Yoh live like this every day? Unable to murder the ones that annoy you… it's so annoying.

"No, I didn't cheat." I sigh. "Oh. Okay then! Want to be my friend?" I sigh in disgust. He sounds like a baby going "Wanna be my friend?" God, what is he, barnie the dinosaur? (Opacho used to watch that)

"No, I don't, stop being such a #$%." All of the kids in the room turned and gasped with a "HUHHHH!" I smirked and laughed. That is until the sensei came and took me out of the room.

Well, what can I say, he had that one coming.

XxX

"So why am I picking him up early?" I asked the sensei worriedly.

"Well… he called another student a name that was, interesting, I suppose, not one I thought he would know… I took him out of the room for a moment, and then… he kicked them. That was strike two, then he slapped him to the ground and threatened to #$% him where no #$%ing person can hear him #$% his own #$% and #$%##$%#%##... 

I mouth dropped. "Otouto!" I lectured. "He had it coming," he crossed is arms.

XxX

YAY! YAY! IT'S CHAPTER SIX! SUCK THAT YOH!

Yoh: Damn it.

Little Hao: Five bucks.

Me: They made a bet on if I could get off my lazy ass and type up the next chapter. I did it to prove my worth to the world. –Sparkly eyes-

Yoh: Or my wallet.

Me: Worthy?

Yoh: Worthy.

Me: That better be right because I want my five bucks too!

Yoh: What? Who decided that?

Me: I did, I'm the author. Give or I'll shoot Hao.

Little Hao: That's not fucking fair!

Yoh: -.- You've got quite a dictionary for a five year old.

Me: -RICHNESS- Five bucks, oh yeah –dances-

Little Hao: There she goes again.


	7. Bonus Chapter: Why

It's a sonfic… I said I would do one and I am doing it with this awesome song. It is a special bonus to "Your Otouto" ^^

For some reason the link isn't really showing up, but its Avril Lavigine- Why.

Look it up if the link doesn't work out. Sorry, there is one space in the link. Please subtract it.

.com /watch?v=3TZ63uT4n1A

XxX

"_Yoh no don't leave!" I knew this was just another one of those crappy dreams of mine, but I couldn't help but freak out._

**Why**

_I chase after the shadow and run into a ditch where I fall into a world of black. It's me, old me, me before I met Yoh. I'm killing and I'm evil. I regret it all._

_I just want Yoh._

**Do you always do this to me?**

I wake up in a blast, nervous and sweating, and Yoh bolts in the room. "Otouto! Are you okay?" He asks, worried.

**Why**

I fake a smile. "No I'm fine." _Can't you tell I'm Hao? It makes my heart ache by you not telling… I feel like I'm lying to you…_

**Couldn't you just see through me?**

Yoh smiled and kicked himself on the bed. "Ah, Ok then," He smiles, no worry, no nothing. Isn't he worried anymore? Is that all it takes to fool him?

**How come you act like you just don't care at all?**

I shut my eyes and hug Yoh tightly; I don't want him to go to "school."

"Otouto?" Yoh asked in confirmation.

"Yoh, how many people love you?" I ask. Yes, it was random, but with Yoh having such a pretty face, it would make no sense.

**Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall**

"Not a lot of people actually," Yoh laughed.

"Like who?"

_My twin brother Hao._

I remember something. That's right, Yoh and I share the same soul, we have a bond.

**I can feel I can feel you near me even though your far away**

"I need to leave now."

**I can feel I can feel you baby Why**

Anger and frustration wells up in me. "Yoh?"

**It's not supposed to feel this way**

I fall into the bed and smell my shirt, oranges and rose petals, so nice. I need Yoh. I know I'm using him to feel like I'm more then I am.

**I need you I need you more and more each day**

I clutch the pillow tightly, Yoh's always there, and then he just leaves. And it hurts me.

**It's not supposed to hurt this way**

I'm starting to feel "that" again, my fear that Yoh will leave me and I'll be alone again. I tremble.

**I need you**

**I need you**

**I need you**

Would Yoh love me still if I told him I was nothing more than what I am? Hao Asakura?

**Tell me are you and me still together**

**Tell me do you think we could last forever**

Tears streamed down my face, I don't know why.

**Tell me why**

I raveled through the pillows.

Xxx

I'm not with Hao now; I'm at the park relaxing by myself.

**Hey listen to what we're not saying**

I should be with him right now, saying something. I'll come to him and do whatever he wants.

**Let's play a different game than were playing**

But it's weird, it's like he is waiting for me to find something out.

I don't get it.

**Try to look me in the eyes and really see my heart**

I zip up my coat and dash off and head back home. What if he's upset I left?

**Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?**

I could just feel that he was in my bedroom; it was like we had a bond.

**I could feel I could feel you near me even when you're far away**

**I could feel you baby why**

I open the door and find him sobbing on the bed. Guilt and sadness consumes me.

**It's not supposed to feel this way**

**And I need you I need you more and more each day**

I hug him tightly, surprising him. "Yoh?" I shush him.

I can feel tears in my eyes too.

**It's not supposed to hurt this way**

**I need you I need you**

Otouto breaks the hug. "Why did you leave, if not school?"

**Tell me are you and me still together**

"Well, I needed some fresh air."

"Couldn't you have brought me?"

**Tell me you think we could last forever**

"I'm sorry," I smile sadly.

**Tell me why**

XxX

Yoh gets up and leaves, just like that. _I can't let him see me cry… he's just so much like… Hao._

**So go on and think about whatever you need to think about**

XxX

I peek in the door, Otouto is sleeping.

**Go on and dream about whatever you need to dream about**

XxX

**And come back to me when you notice how you feel**

XxX

I shortened that, but only a little. It's cute, I loved the song. But it was cheesy too.


	8. Chapter 7: Do I love? A Kiss!

**Sk-Fan7- **Thanks for all your support. Remembering you read it helps me remember I have to write it.

Yoh: Why don't you tell them the surprise?

Me: Oh, Okay. I'm making a version 2 of _Your Otouto _where Yoh is the little kid.

Little Hao: Oh yeah, I'll be doing extra special pay back at the end of those stories.

Yoh: Can it, slave! –sits on-

Little Hao: Oh yes. **Very **special things indeed.

XxX

I stretched out my arms, kind of tired. It's been two weeks since I met that little boy, Hoshi, yet I already love him like a real little brother.

It's like I've met him before.

But where the heck…?

He reminds me of…. Ugh come on.

He's human. He's nice…

I better get to school, if I want a future.

XxX

I feel pathetic.

I have ever since this whole incident occurred.

I'm being sheltered by my enemy.

And he's stupid! He doesn't realize I'm his brother!

I want to run, but I can't!

I…I… am stuck.

What is this?

This creepy freaky feeling?

UGH!

Who do I ask?

Well, I could try Yoh. But he is the one I feel it with. I should keep that a secret.

"Um, Yoh?" I ask him as he puts his back pack on.

"Yes Otouto?" He turned and smiled.

"Do you… what is it when you are possessive and want a person near you? No, just like, want to have them by you? And really like them? And possibly their smell?"

Yoh laughed at the "smell" part.

"What is it a girl in your class? One who wears one of those fruity perfumes?" He asks.

"Um, yes you could say that, I guess." I say. Although I'd love to say, "No, you."

"That, my boy, is a feeling called love." Yoh smiles, slipping on his sandals.

I actually gasp. LOVE? I guess that's normal, but the mighty unbreakable Hao Asakura in MOTHER FUCKING LOVE?

I'm really glad I am not in normal appearance, having this conversation with him in that style would be too embarrassing. Well at least I didn't ask "where do babies come from?" That would've been an interesting situation. Especially Yoh's reaction.

Yoh goes up to the door and then gives me the surprise of a lifetime.

Quickly he kisses me, and steps out the door. "Have fun!" He calls out to me.

I'm just standing there in shock for five minutes until a simple "WHATTTT?" comes from my lips.

I touch my lips where he kissed them, so warm… I am…

In love?

XxX

Poor Hao. Never had love.

Little Hao: That isn't true! In the manga it said I was married in my second life with a kid!

Yoh: YOUR CHEATING ON ME?

Little Hao: I'm a five year old, I don't cheat.

Yoh: Oh right… by the way Hao I have a question.

Little Hao: Yes?

Yoh: Where _do _babies come from?

Little Hao: Oh boy.


	9. Chapter 8: Anna Out Of The House

**Thunder of Friendship- **Thanks for supporting me in this. It helps a lot. ^^

**SK-fan7- **I'll repeat this because it's true. I love you!

Little Hao: When can I be big again?

Yoh: When she says we can.

Me: I intend to make many short chapters of Yoh and Hao getting closer. Then maybe you might get big, many of my fans asked, "Where's the #$%ing?" This is light yaoi, check my gallery for worse. But who knows? Maybe I will do #$%ing though it is not very likely. It depends on what the fans want. XD

Little Hao: #$%ing would be nice.

Yoh: Quite a dictionary for a five year old, no?

**REVEIW**

XxX

I closed my eyes.

How much longer am I gonna lie to my little brother?

Am I faking all I am?

"Hey kid," A voice growled.

I turned to find that asshole Anna behind me.

"Since Yoh's at school, I'm just gonna have to have you do his chores." She said, revealing a scary face.

I twitched, inhaled, exhaled, then…

"AHHHH! YOH, IT'S A DEMON! HELP ME!"

XxX

I sighed, coming home.

Slipping of my shoes, I was surprised not to see a excited jumping up and down little kid before me.

Silence.

How unusual. He usually waited all day for me.

It's so cute.

"Otouto?" I ask, peeking around the corner.

My mouth drops.

Poor little otouto is collapsed on the floor with Anna sitting on top of him watching T.V. and drinking water.

"A-aniki…"

I twitch. That's the first time he's called me such a name.

That name…

"Anna! What the hell are you sitting on him for?" I yelled.

"I had to find some use for him. All he does is eat, sleep, and poop." She looks un-amused as she flips through channels on the T.V.

"Then you have a lot in common." I say with out noticing.

Anna growls and I freak out. Had I really said that?

"That's it, Yoh? When the hell did you start acting like this? What is this kid to you, Yoh? Why do you like so much?" She yelled.

XxX

Whoa, whoa, whoa.

This was sounding like… Anna… was… jealous?

Normally I would be finding it funny, but instead I smirk in victory.

It feels good to know solely you own something you love.

I'm reading Anna's mind.

_I can't lose Yoh, we haven't even done __**that **__yet!_

Oh gods, what the hell does she want with MY Yoh?

XxX

"This kid is my friend. Better than you are, Anna. What do you use me for, I wonder?" I'm brave enough to ask.

"Yoh… I love you." So weird to hear Anna say that.

"Maybe you do. But I don't love you. I don't want to marry my friend. You are only my friend, nothing more." I say.

"The engagement is off." I take a silver ring off my finger and place it on the table.

She gasps, and jumps up.

"To hell with you, Yoh! I never liked you anyway!" She snatches up the cheap silver ring and runs out of the house.

XxX

"Yoh… you were so cool." I say with a twinkle in my eyes.

He laughs shyly. "Is that so?"

"Yes, that was amazing! I'm really good at fighting people, but you made her stop well, even though I wasn't able!" I cheered.

He laughed again. Then he sat on the floor beside me, and pulled me into a hug.

"I swear, you'll the only one I think I'll ever love. But that sucks, actually, because you're only five." He explains.

God, how I'd love to scream, "No, I'm fifteen, and I love you!"

But how pathetic could that be?

Oh, that's right.

I'm in a human form; I can't protect Yoh, much less myself.

But this I can say out of truth.

"I love you too, otouto."

XxX

_Otouto?_

_I don't think he even noticed he said that._

He hugged me, obviously…

I closed my eyes. It was… I knew.


	10. Chapter 9: Found Out! You're selfish!

OH MY GOD! YOH ALMOST SEEMS LIKE THE SEME IN THIS! Hao sounds like the Uke but it is kind of an ever changing thing. He is in the form of a five year old you know. It would be pretty hard to go Seme.

Little Hao: You write to fast. You've only been on the computer thirty minutes.

Me: I type quickly; I'm not five like you!

Little Hao: Ugh! Offensive!

Yoh: How come I'm the seme?

Little Hao: Yeah! I liked it the other way!

Yoh: -rolls his eyes-

XxX

I pinned the poor boy underneath me to the ground.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Y-Yoh?" He asked.

"Who. Are. You."

He makes a nervous look.

"You've been lying to me all along, haven't you? You're…"

XxX

"Hao."

I look into his eyes, so angry.

No… I didn't want this. The first moment I saw Yoh, I thought, it would be good to get to learn private things on my enemy, but now… now there's more.

**So much more.**

He's my all, my everything.

Even if he's me… I'll forever love him, he's my brother, and I want him beside me.

I don't want him to hate me.

I want him to… no.

He knows who I am, and, he…

Will get rid of me.

Throw me away.

He'll leave.

My eyes widen in fear and shock as I jump up.

"No Yoh! Don't hate me; please don't leave me!" I sob into his shoulders crying hard.

"Why don't you love me?"

I don't understand those words, all I know is I have been secretly jealous all the time of connections between Yoh and others.

Why does it seem he doesn't love me?

I don't understand at all.

Yoh smirks.

"Geez, you truly are one selfish kid, aren't you?" He asks.

Those words hurt.

He gets on top of me, surprising me.

To my surprise, he kisses me, nice, sweet smell; I love it very much.

"Mm Yoh," I moan.

He releases.

"Is that all you want?" He asks. I blush, and realize I just got schooled.

That and he knows I'm Hao now.

"I want you… to love me." I say out of truth.

"Geez, you really are… selfish."

He pulls me into his lap, and hugs me.

"I do love you. What more must I say? What more can I say?" He smiles, burying his face in my hair.

It was so nice, the position we're in.

"But unfortunately, you're too young; I can't give anything to you." Yoh smiles, which kicks me back to reality.

"Oh right..." I trail off.

"Which reminds me; how the HELL did that happen, again?"

"Heh, I don't really know myself. I think the great spirits was testing me."

"Indeed they were," A voice.

We turn.

"S-silvia!"


	11. Chapter 10: You're The Shaman King!

THIS IS GETTING INTENSE!

Like man, super intense!

Fucking intense!

And I'm not thinking it through!

So sorry I'm such a shitty author!

XxX

"Y-you Silvia," I stumble.

Yoh jumps up. "What's up," He smiles.

"_What's up? _You never change Yoh." Silvia laughs.

I immediately feel that twinge of jealousy.

"Hao, I'll explain everything to you now." Silvia sits down.

"Please do." I say, annoyed.

Silvia sighed. "Okay, here we go."

XxX

"_Hao, after the Shaman fight, you won. You really did. And Yoh didn't actually beat you, the Great Spirit turned on you, taking spirit of fire with it._

_It turned on you because your heart wasn't pure._

_You had no love in your heart; only hatred, you we're sent on a test to see if you could gain love in your heart and be loved in return._

_With your form, it wouldn't do, but the Great Spirit can't make new bodies, so he just turned back the clock on yours._

_So no one recognized you._

_And now you have Yoh, and you passed the test, and if you will follow me, I will take you to the Great Spirit so you can be shaman king."_

XxX

Before Hao, who was still a kid, left, he told Yoh this.

"I'll be back."

XxX

I'm rushing things. I want to get this done so I can move on to version two where Yoh is the kid.

Little Hao: Revenge is near!

Yoh: More like torture…

Little Hao: That too –evil smirk-

Yoh: May as well get the best of this while it lasts. –sits on Hao-


	12. Chapter 11: Shaman King: Welcome Home

This is big Hao time.

Hao: Mwah ha ha ha ha…

Yoh: Gods… I'm not gonna like this… -trembling-

XxX

I knew I was showing up on my otouto; I made house calls.

I decided to make it simple, I knocked on the door.

It opened slowly to find Yoh half asleep.

"Oh… hi Hao…" He groaned. Then he popped up.

"Whoa Hao! You're back! And full sized!" Yoh smiled, jumping at me in a hug.

I smirked. "Yeah, but Yoh, there is a reason why I'm back. I want to take you home with me."

Yoh gasped, in shock obviously. He kind of looked nervous. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I shrugged. "I want you near me?"

"Oh, phew. I'd love to, but where do you live?"

"Just a small house in a forest, no electricity, by a river. It's really nice, actually."

Before Yoh could say a word, I picked him up bridal style.

"Did I mention, the Great Spirits have teleportation powers?"

XxX

"Hao, you're mean. I didn't say yes," I pout.

"And I didn't want a no," He says.

"You're selfish!" I point out.

"True, true." He laughs.

"Where in the house are we?" I ask, noting the pretty room.

"My bedroom." He smirks.

He pushed me down on the bed and got on top of me.

"Now to reclaim all the things I lost to you, Yoh…" Hao smirked.

_Oh boy!_

XxX

REMEMBER TO READ VERSION TWO OF YOUR OTOUTO!

Yoh version is just as cute. ^^

Warning: Next chapter is the last chapter. It WILL contain rated M content, meaning sex. If you do not like such things, just know that Yoh and Hao ended up happily together.

But if you'd like a ending… read on if you dare.


	13. Chapter 12: Stay With Me Forever

WARNING: THIS HAS RATED M CONTENT AND MAY DISGUST YOUNGER VEIWERS.

**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE YOUNGER.**

**CONTAINS SEX.**

**WARNING WARNING WARNING**

XxX

"Now to take back all you've taken from me, Yoh…" Hao smirked, licking Yoh's neck, causing him to tremble.

"Hao…" He moaned, shifting a little on the bed. _I'm a virgin… this better not be what I think it is…_

Hao smirked at Yoh's thoughts.

"Oh, it is, my dear Yoh. And this is how I will prove my love to you." Hao smiled, leaving Yoh blushing like mad.

"Can't you do that another way?" Yoh smiled.

"No, I have to make you mine or I'll regret it and you'll leave me. I'm doing this before it's too late, so you won't leave me."

Yoh stroked Hao's hair with a pleading look.

"I won't leave you." He said in a assuring tone.

"Look Yoh, I'm doing this one way or another; I don't intend to rape you, so just enjoy it, okay?" Hao argued.

"Hao, no…" He said as Hao ripped of his shirt.

_Damn kid. It's like he's trying to make me want more. He's forcing me to want this more and more…_

Hao draped down and kissed Yoh sweetly.

"I love you, so, so, so much, Yoh…"

Yoh whimpered, which made Hao slightly angry.

Yoh wasn't afraid, was he?

After all this, Yoh wouldn't be scared, would he?

"I love you, but I don't in this way…"

Anger again.

"Yoh, stay with me, won't you?"

"I…"

"I at first wanted to be shaman king to destroy human kind, but now there is you. I just want you aside me as my queen. Can't you do that?"

"I… fine. I do love you; I'll do anything for you."

Hao smirked, that was a better reply.

"But Hao,"

He said as Hao ripped off Yoh's pants.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You're a spoiled little kid."

Hao laughed.

XxX

Okay, I couldn't write real sex since it was rated T, it just hinted they were going to.

I'm afraid you'll have to check around for my rated Ms.

Sorry. Now I need to the epilogue and then Yoh's version of My Otouto.


	14. Chapter 13: Epilouge

Don't ask how Yoh had a kid, he just did, okay?

Yoh: AHHH! I GAVE BIRTH?

Hao: O.O' I like it… I think.

Yoh: WHATTT?

**EPILOUGE**

Yoh never left me.

Never.

He's sitting beside me right now, with a kid in his hands.

We had him a year ago.

"What's wrong?" I ask, looking up from my book.

"I think Yoah wants daddy," He smiled, and looked so damn good in that dress he's wearing.

How the hell this all happened?

I kind of think it's a dream, but…

It's fine.

I'm fine.

"Come to Hao," I smiled.

"Here you go," He said holding out baby Yoah.

"Not Yoah," I smirk, grabbing Yoh and pulling him into my lap.

He laughs.

Still smells as rosy and amazing.

I was always so horrible.

I killed so many, wanted to kill…

I even wanted to rid the earth of Yoh, an angel like him…

He's too good for me.

And even now… he's too good for me.

And he's still with me.

I love him.

XxX

**Fin.**


	15. Thank You Everyone!

**Thank you everyone!**

**Special thanks to all these awesome people that reminded me of why I write!**

**Your otouto got out all kinds of things and I truly learned from the experience!**

**I am so proud, and happy.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Thunder Of Friendship **

**Sk-Fan7**

**O**

**For being there for compliments and backing me up and supporting me.**

**Please look for the second version where Yoh is the little kid. It is coming out VERY soon.**

**I love you all soooo much I feel so good thinking about you guys. I hope it was a good ending.**

**Lots of love.**

**- XxBakuraXBakuraxX**


End file.
